warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Eds are Coming
"The Eds are Coming" is the fourth half-hour long special episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, though it is considered a part of Season 5. It was aired as the second part of the Cartoon Network Invaded special on Cartoon Network. Summary Jimmy dreams that an alien spaceship invades the Cul-de-sac and carries it away. After Jimmy wakes up, it is discovered that the dream has had a large impact on him, as he is constantly imaging aliens around every corner. He is having a mental breakdown over this when Jonny states to the kids that aliens have invaded the cul-de-sac and are at Rolf's house. No one but Jimmy believes him at first, but Jimmy tells them that aliens do in fact exist, and that his dream is coming true. Nazz soothes the tensions between the believers and the skeptics by saying that something is certainly going on. Kevin suggests they go check Rolf's house, and when the kids do, they find that something is indeed up. This is proven when a giant wheel of cheese shoots out of the chimney and lands in the park; if this isn't an alien invasion, it is certainly something equally sinister. Plot The episode begins with Jimmy happily frolicking in his dream world full of candy, sunshine and stuffed animals; a world free from trouble and Eds, where just about everyone loves him. After taking a stroll around the grassy meadows of candy where the kids gather, he flies on butterfly wings to the cul-de-sac, where he finds Sarah. They rush towards each other to embrace when a giant blade falls from the sky and cuts them off. The sky turns pink, purple and red, tornadoes form, and the wheels act as giant saws, cutting a circle of earth away. Claws then descend onto Sarah's side and latch into the earth. The fissure made by the saws separates Sarah and Jimmy from each other, and the claws begin to lift the earth away. Jimmy leaps towards the abducted Sarah, but cannot grab onto her side, and only manages to hang on to a broken pipe protruding from it. Sarah reaches for him, but Jimmy's fingers slip, and he falls. At this point, Jimmy wakes up and finds Sarah in his room. He explains what happened during his nightmare, and Sarah comforts him, saying that nightmares are not real. Jimmy and Sarah then head outside, ready to play. Jimmy is putting on his coat when he sees that there is mail. Among the mail is a postcard from Nebraska that looks suspiciously like part of the meadow in his dream. Jimmy flashes back upon what happened in his dream and begins to shake, terrified. Sarah leads him outside to play to play, but Jimmy still continues his terrified and unusual behavior. Jonny and Plank are also outside. They are in the lane, looking for items to make "Harvest Hats" for the Sadie Hawkins dance. Plank tells his caretaker that they need a rutabaga, and Jonny suggests they go to Rolf's to find one. They are climbing over the fence when a green glow suddenly emits from the house. In a trance, Jonny and Plank walk towards the light. Jimmy and Sarah are playing outside, but Jimmy is still unable to forget his nightmare. He's so out of it, in fact, that he's building ice sculptures of the robot claws from the sky. Sarah tells him to snap out of it, and Jimmy falls into her arms, tearful. Meanwhile, Edd is teaching Eddy math in his room, as Eddy needs a tutor. Edd turns to the board to complete a particularly complicated equation, and when he turns back around, he finds that Eddy has left his seat and gone to the window. Outside is a spectacle much more interesting: Jonny is pitching a fit over the aliens to the kids. Everybody is laughing at him, with the exception of Nazz, who notes his reddened face and suggests aloe vera for his apparent sunburn. Edd and Eddy then exit Edd's House, Eddy to watch, Edd to tell them to keep it down. Spotting Edd, Jonny tries to make sure that he believes him, but Edd, not knowing what's going on, can't confirm nor deny his belief. At this, Jonny wails to Plank about nobody believing them, and Jimmy stands up and tells Jonny he believes the tale of aliens. Sarah tries to cover him, but Jimmy ignores her, instead laying out a prophecy based on his dream. The rest of the kids don't believe them, but they aren't discouraged. At that moment, Sarah notices Eddy, and loudly asks where her brother is. Edd shows them a note (made of toilet paper) that he left on his door: "At Rolf's Needs Help". Nazz points out that something weird is definitely going on, and Kevin suggests they check his house. At Rolf's, the kids and the two remaining Eds find several anomalies at his place: One of these is that the area around Rolf's house is extremely hot, especially when compared with the snowy surroundings. It is so hot, in fact, that Edd and Eddy, who venture in, shed their clothes as though it's a record-setting heat wave. Another anomaly is that Rolf's house is spewing some mysterious green gas and emitting a green light. The kids are debating what to do when a green, cheese-shaped meteor is shot out of Rolf's chimney and is sent flying to the playground. It lands with a giant explosion that sends a shockwave through the cul-de-sac. Edd notes that it landed in the playground, and Kevin leads them there. What they find is a giant, charred hole, inside which lies the still-smoking meteor. The kids are watching it when a hand suddenly thrusts itself out of the meteor. Everybody scrambles for a place to hide, and all find one somewhere on the playground. Edd and Eddy choose the swing set. Eddy is soon impatient, and after a few fearful glances at the playground, they make a break for it. They are running full-tilt when they slam into a creature covered in green slime. When the slime falls off the creature, it is revealed to be Ed, shaking in just his underwear, socks, and shoes. He tells them of the horrible things that will happen if you get pulled into Rolf's house before fainting from the immense stress he's been under. After seeing Ed's mental breakdown, Kevin takes charge and tells the kids that they are going to attack Rolf's house and kill the aliens. Eddy is irritated, as he doesn't want Kevin to be the leader, but Kevin holds him off by suggesting that maybe he'd like to go in first, at which Eddy backs down. Edd then suggests that he search Ed's collection of comics to try and find information about the aliens. Kevin supports this, and Edd heads to Ed's house to search for information. The kids follow Kevin back to his place to plan their assault. At Ed's, Edd is searching through a trove of comics. He looks at Attack of the Space Nose Miner and Square Dancers From the Outer Reaches before settling on Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond. Inside, he finds something of note: the aliens featured have heat vision. This explains the copious heat outside Rolf's house, and Edd writes it on his notepad, adding it to some other conclusions he's found. At that moment, the cellar begins to creak. Edd looks around and, afraid of being the next victim, leaves for central command. When Edd gets to central command, Ed peers through a peephole and demands a password. Edd, who is clueless, says that he knows no password. Ed then leaps out and attacks. Edd is eventually able to calm him down and convince his friend that he is really Edd. Ed then takes him inside to see Kevin. Inside, the kids are preparing for battle and readying weapons. Edd presents his conclusions to Kevin, and then demonstrates a new invention; a heat-retardant bodysuit made of frozen foods. Kevin accepts this, believing that it will be important in the war, and the kids get ready to leave. Before they go, Edd attempts to make a heartfelt speech about the trials and tribulations they will surely face, but is rudely interrupted by Kevin, who essentially gives them a pep talk before they charge out to destroy the aliens that invaded their cul-de-sac. The kids gather behind a parked car by Rolf's before starting the assault. The first one out is Sarah, whose weapon of choice is a bottle of horrid dandelion perfume. Sarah creeps up to the house and tosses it in before running back. Before Sarah can make it to her side, however, the bottle comes sailing out again and lands on her head. Sarah faints from the stench. Ed is about to rush to her rescue, but Eddy has a better idea, and instead rudely throws Jimmy at Sarah. Jimmy returns with his wounded friend. The next attacker is Jonny 2x4, who is going to pull a Santa Claus and come through the chimney. This attack is defeated easily by his gigantic melon, however; instead of crashing into the living room and massacring the aliens, his head gets stuck in the chimney, inflates to the size of a blimp, and suddenly deflates again, leaving him numb and stuck. Kevin decides that it's now time for drastic action; it's time to use his Bowling Ball Cannon. He winds it up and demands ammo from Ed. Ed, in his classic idiocy, reacts poorly and panics, instead hurling his trashcan full of bowling balls at the house. The balls roll to the hedges bordering the house, and Ed calls victory with his cry of "Gutter ball!" At this, Kevin realizes that his troops flat-out suck. He tells them so and leaves, heading home, where he won't have to deal with such idiots. The kids run after him, and Jimmy begs him to stay. Nazz seconds this, and says that they do need him. Ed suddenly speaks up, quoting a passage from Zombie Aliens from Planet Rubark that says that to attract aliens, a human female must be used as bait. Nazz, offended by this stupid example of sexism, calls it for what it is, only for the other kids to turn to her with wide, devious grins. Shortly thereafter, Nazz is underneath a streetlight in a pink dress. In her hair is a bow, to which is attached a giant price tag reading "Free!" Edd tries to make amends, but Nazz, in no mood to hear him, smacks him. The kids have moved to behind a hedge and watch the front door for alien activity. The figures inside notice the girl and look out. Kevin sees the multitude of aliens and notes that there are way too many to take on; the kids are in over their heads. The green light then suddenly stops from inside before coming on again more ferociously, beaming out of every window, door, and keyhole in the house. The door starts to creak open, and the kids panic, especially when a squid-like creature floats out, drifting fluids. Eddy, however, enticed by the prospect of a six-figure bracket, runs straight at the figure, brandishing his Alien Vacuum. Suddenly, the green light blinks off again, and the alien is revealed to be Rolf, who is for some reason wearing an octopus on his head. Eddy runs into him and throws Rolf off, disgusted by his normality. Rolf then starts to explain what happened: his "brood of bottomless bellies from the Old Country" arrived at his house today. He then gives Ed back his clothes, stating that his relatives were glad to be able to use them as towels, before fanning himself with Kevin's hat, as his relatives have turned the furnace up to its highest level. Rolf then shows them into his house, where even more is explained. The green light is a slideshow projector, which is showing various snapshots. The squids are one of the customs his family has. Kevin, Jonny, and Plank leave after they find this out, knowing that Rolf was never really in any danger and that as such they don't need to stay. Rolf then tells Sarah that his cousin Bastian finds her really quite attractive; at this, Sarah screams and hightails it out, dragging Jimmy along behind her. Rolf, unperturbed, drags Eddy off, stating that his head will make a fine ottoman for his relatives (indirectly making one of Ed's predictions come true). Edd, always on the hunt for more culture, waxes poetic about how wonderful it will be to meet Rolf's enigmatic family and how many questions he has about their country's culture. This is not to be, though, as Ed grabs him and mournfully declares that there will be no more cheek pinching for him before dragging Edd out as fast as his legs can go. As the two leave, they pass by Nazz, who is still under the streetlight, and will presumably be out there past midnight. As Nazz calls for somebody to help her, the camera zooms out, and reveals that the cul-de-sac is in the form it had in Jimmy's dream as it was carried away. As the camera zooms out more, it is being carried away by a spaceship. The spaceship continues to pull it up and, once it breaks free of the atmosphere, carts it away to realms unknown. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Television specials Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes